Dos boletos, destino: la luna
by Antares Poison
Summary: El haría lo que fuera por la persona que le robó el corazón


_**DOS BOLETOS...DESTINO: LA LUNA**_

_N. Gabriela(Skorpios Shinigami) Iturbe.

* * *

_

_"Yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, si me dejas moriré contigo, no me dejas por favor Heero, por que yo..._

_Por que yo te amo."_

_-Si ¿dígame-_

_-...Dos por favor-puso el dinero en el mostrador_

_¿Destino-Pregunto amablemente la empleada._

_-..._

"_¿Es cierto lo que se dice de mi?...¿Que no tengo sentimientos y que soy un maldito bastardo? El piloto Heero 'coraza de hielo' Yuy"_

_-...Si eso es cierto... ¿Que es esta sensación que se expande por mis entrañas al recordar lo que me dijo el baka trenzado?... ¿y al besarme?_

_-Es cierto que no expreso mis emociones, que no diga 'te quiero', que era un asesino y un piloto Gundam, que mi vocablo solo se resuma a monosílabos, y que puedo ser muy frío con quien me rodea._

_-Pero también es verdad que tengo emociones, muy escondidas pero las tengo, soy humano...El me dijo eso... el nunca miente._

"_Tengo pasiones y tristezas, no me gusta mostrarlas por que no me gusta que lo noten. También puedo sentir amor...uno muy profundo, el que no lo diga como disco rayado no significa que no lo sienta, por que yo no digo 'te amo' no solo por temor, si no por que no lo siento claro y fuerte."_

_-Relena me lo dijo una vez...y yo no le conteste...por que no sabia si tenia claros mi sentimientos...me alegro no haberle contestado afirmativamente y el no corresponderle...por que no me merece._

_-Se también que soy joven e inexperto...pero mi entrega es total._

_**El se toma su tiempo ideando las razones  
para justificar todo el dolor interno **_

_-La gente me ve con terror, sabe que era un asesino, pero todo lo hice por su causa, por su libertad.-_

_-...Tienen suposiciones sobre mi persona y sin conocerme siquiera. Tal vez piensen que por que Relena me dejo ahora quiera vengarme.-_

_**  
El cree adivinar por las sonrisas y las miradas en sus ojos  
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento **_

"_Nunca conocí mis padres, la gente a la que estimo ha muerto o desaparecido, y tal vez por eso no quiero encariñarme con nadie, formar lazos con alguien...jamás."_

_**Por eso el se aleja del afecto humano **_

_**Pero en algún reservado lugar **_

_Heero prepara el Wing, para el despegue, solo empaca lo que cree necesario, con 2 papeles el la bolsa de su spandex._

_**  
El empaca para irse al espacio exterior **_

_-He estado esperando toda mi vida por alguien que me quiera, me comprenda y yo le pueda decir lo que siento aunque me cueste trabajo, liberarme de la oscuridad que me embraga al no decirlo._

**_  
Y ahora el espera que venga el adecuado piloto _**

_**  
Y el le dirá a él **_

_Te amo Heero_

"_Duo...tu... ¿Eres esa persona?... ¿A la cual yo amo y haría lo que fuese?... ¿A la que yo diré te amo?"_

_**  
Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tu fueras...  
Si tu fueras mi chico **_

**_  
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo en el cual nosotros perteneceremos _**

_-No recuerdo algún momento de mi vida que no tenga que ver con guerra y destrucción, no he sido necesitado para otra cosa._

**_  
No puede recordar algún tiempo en el que se haya sentido necesitado_**

_-Una vez creí estar enamorado, pero veo que nunca lo he estado...-_

_Heero, yo te amo..._

_-Al menos hasta ahora..._

_**  
Si el amor era rojo entonces el era daltónico**_

_-He tenido personas que me han traicionado diciendo ser mis amigos, como Relena, llamándome loco...por ser como soy...o por ser un suicida.-_

**_  
Todos sus amigos habían estado traicionándolo  
Y culpándolo de crímenes que nunca fueron definidos _**

_¿Qué será el amor?... ¿Algún día lo alcanzare?...¿Con quien?_

_**El dice, "El amor es como un lugar desértico" **_

_**Alcanzado por la fe humana  
Es como un viaje, es solo que no tengo un mapa para el **_

_Duo estaba bañándose en la tina de su departamento con la radio prendida en una estación popular , con un baño caliente y algo de música espera relajarse por lo sucedido la noche en que beso a Heero._

"_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?... ¿debería ir a buscarlo?..."_

_**Entonces chico sumérgete dentro del agua  
Cambia tu decisión, guíate **_

_Aunque el no quiera la imagen viene a su mente, cierra los ojos y se sumerge en el agua de la bañera._

_**Manda una señal que el esta desesperado**_

_El 01 observa fijamente a las estrellas para distinguir si puede encontrar entre ellas alguna respuesta sobre el destino, su destino._

"_Nuestro destino...el esta en ti Duo...todos mis sueños están sobre ti"_

_**Todas sus esperanzas están sobre las estrellas **_

_**Que placentero sueño **_

_Tocan la puerta..._

_¡Ya voooy- una voz en el interior avisa._

_El norteamericano abrió la puerta cubierto solamente por una toalla alrededor de su cadera, y el cabello castaño húmedo en una trenza._

_¡Heero!_

_-...-se introdujo al departamento, observando fijamente la figura del trenzado._

_-Este...yo...me..._

_-He pensado en lo que me dijiste, lo que sientes-interrumpió-y también...en lo que yo siento..._

_-... ¿Y que es-Para Duo el tiempo se había detenido junto con su corazón, en espera de una respuesta._

_Heero le extendió los papeles que se encontraban en la bolsa de su spandex._

_Duo los cogió con cautela, se tomo su tiempo para examinarlos..._

_-Dos boletos, con destino... ¿La luna?...-leyó confundido, no entendía que se trataba._

_-...Si, el profesor J me ofreció un puesto allá y le pegunte si tenia otro disponible..._

_-OK...pero... ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-Quiero que vayas conmigo...que vayamos...juntos..._

_-Quiero estar contigo, que estés conmigo...siempre_

_-..._

_-..._

_La canción de la radio llenaba ese silencio atravesado entre los dos..._

_**Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tu fueras...  
Si tu fueras mi chico  
**_

_¿...Por que- el piloto del 02 rompió el silencio, temeroso_

_Heero se aproximo con cautela a el, haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar con pared donde lo acorraló con sus brazos en cada lado de su cabeza._

_-Déjame responderte a tu manera..._

_Heero lo besa con la misma pasión que el trenzado hizo 3 noches atrás. Duo sorprendido solo lo mira con estupefacción pero al sentir el sabor dulce saldo de la boca del chico imperturbable no tarde en responderle y abrazarlo para profundizar el contacto._

_Cuando sus pulmones le reclamaban aire se separaron teniendo no tener que hacerlo..._

_-Heero...tu..._

_-Duo, lo que quiero decir es que yo...tu...eres muy importante para mi...hasta ahora me di cuenta...que tu siempre has estado ahí por mi aunque yo te he tratado mal...quiero decir que yo...yo t..._

_-Lo entiendo Heero, no necesitas decirlo.-"se lo difícil que es para ti expresarte"_

_-Pero quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-Duo, yo te amo._

_**Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo en el cual nosotros perteneceremos**_

_Para Duo ese era el instante más feliz de su vida. Heero le había dicho a alguien por primera vez que lo amaba y ese alguien era el se sentía la persona mas dichosa de todo el universo. Sobre todo por que el también lo amaba_

_-Oh, Heero, yo también te amo, no sabes lo feliz que...mmmmhp.._

_Heero calloa Duo con otro beso más profundo que el anterior pero no dejo de ser tierno. Cuando se separaron, azul y violeta se fusionaron y en acuerdo silencioso iniciaron la comunión de sus cuerpos, de sus almas, con un baile de besos y caricias sobre ambos. Sin importar el lugar o el momento, olvidando el mundo. Para Duo solo existía Heero y para Heero solo existía Duo._

_La radio del baño del departamento había quedado olvidada pero su canción se perdía entre los jadeos callados y alabanzas de los amantes..._

**_  
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? _**

_Junio 2004_

_-La canción "To the moon and back" de Savage Garden_

_-La traducción pertenece a esta página http: www. geocities. com/ yolimx/ inicio. html_


End file.
